Azrael
Azrael is Gargamel's cat and the secondary antagonist of The Smurfs, The Smurfs 2 and a minor antagonist of the 2017 animated feature Smurfs: The Lost Village. He seems to solve every problem for his master. Appearance Personality He shown to be smarter than Gargamel. Biography The Smurfs In the beginning, Azrael is seen talking to Gargamel who wants the Smurf esscense so his magic could become invincible. In the forest, they see Clumsy Smurf picking Smurf roots and Azrael chases him to the magic wall which protects the Smurf Village. To make sure it's safe, Gargamel throws Azrael into the wall and asks him if he's dead which Azrael meows. They attack the village and try to catch the Smurfs. Azrael is tricked by Gutsy Smurf and crushed by Gargamel after he is hit by a giant log. When the Smurfs go into the Forbidden Falls, Gargamel and Azrael follow them but the Smurfs jump into a portal which takes them to New York. Gargamel and Azrael follow them by jumping into the portal. Azrael chases the Smurfs up to a tree and grabs Smurfette by the hair but she kicks him. Azrael chases Clumsy but falls into a box and Patrick Winslow takes the box away making the other Smurfs follow him. Later, Gargamel sits on a bench and Azrael vomits out a lock of Smurfette's hair. They go to Belvedere Castle in Central Park where Gargamel creates a machine that extracts the esscense. While searching for the Smurfs, they come across Anjelou company where Patrick works and they meet Odile Anjelou after Gargamel restores her mother's youth. Later, they chase Patrick to FAO Schwartz toy store where Gargamel steals a leaf blower to capture the Smurfs but it backfires when Azrael gets stuck and Patrick presses the reverse button. Later, Gargamel gets more esscense and look for the Smurfs in the antique bookstore. Papa Smurf is kidnapped and taken to Belvedere Castle to extract more esscense. Smurfette arrives, battles Azrael, and traps him in a cage which makes him lose part of ear. Near the end, when Gagamel gets hit by a bus, Azrael gets back at him by saying "Are you dead?" In the post-credit scenes, Azrael is seen with Gargamel who blasts the audience with his wand. The Smurfs 2 Azrael is in Paris with Gargamel and his new creations the naughties and helps Gargamel capture Smurfette to tell them the formula the Papa used to turn her into a real smurf. While Gargamel is performing at the magic show, he turns Azrael into a giant cat and when Gargamel captures Patrick, Azrael nearly eats him but Victor stopped Gargamel to save his stepson. At the end when Gargamel blasts off into the air, he and Azrael gets sent back to the castle. They get into a fight and Azrael then attacks Gargamel with his claws. The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol Azrael appears in the story in the future shown to Grouchy by the Smurf of Christmas Future, who then chases after Grouchy Smurf as they climb up a bookshelf which eventually collapses, sending Grouchy to a boiling cauldron of doom. The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow Azrael appears in the story with his master Gargamel as he goes to collect the Smurfs that his traps have captured, who eventually flees for his life when chased by the Headless Horseman into a covered bridge through which the spirit cannot cross. However, when Gargamel taunts the Headless Horseman, the spirit throws a flaming pumpkin inside the bridge, causing Gargamel and his cat to fall into the river and eventually heading toward a waterfall. Smurfs: The Lost Village Coming soon! Gallery Trivia *In the first Smurfs movie, Gargamel thought Azrael was a female. *Azrael seems to hate the Smurfs. Category:The Smurfs Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:The Smurfs 2 Characters Category:Smurfs: The Lost Village Characters Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Pets